grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Baucham
He is a Navy Sailor and was the husband of Alisha Baucham who was murdered by Jake Petri and is now a widower. Early Life Born in Chichester, Elliot came from an upstanding middle class family. Wanting to serve his country he became a Navy sailor and was stationed around the world. During one of his breaks from the navy he met Alisha. He feel for her, the two got married and decided to live in Grasmere Valley and make their home there. Elliot and Alisha love each other but Elliot due to his job is often not at home but serving oversea causing for Alisha to sometimes feel lonely. She ends up working as a secretary and receptionist at Grasmere Valley High School. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He and Alisha are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Elliot can be seen to be very annoyed when Wilma Timber interrupts the church service conducted by Gary Robinson preaching Romans when she demands for Donna to get off 'her chair' even though she rarely is seen at church. This ends up revolting in a bundle with Elliot among others joining and for the meeting to end up continuing at Daisy's house. Volume 3 Daisy car ends up being crashed when Mrs Parry walks into the middle of the road as Elliot Baucham is walking straight towards her as she along with Devon and PJ Simmons were chanting as to see the new royal baby be named after Devon. After the crash both Daisy and Elliot go to see what's going on with Nanny Prescot initially wondering when they say new baby that Nanny Prescot, her good friend was having a baby. In the end they join in the campaign which ends up their being a brawl between supporters for the baby to be named Devon and those wanting the baby called Maher Shalal Hash Baz after him which ends up on TV and reported on and the whole ordeal is not sorted out until Del comes in and does circle time with everyone involved! Volume 8 Jake Petri wanting to kill his brother Scott Petri and girlfriend Jennie Wier is recruited by Julie to engineer a massacre at the school. Jake invades the school looking to kill when Alisha ends up seeing him and tries to stop him. Sadly she is killed by Jake who slashes her to death. Later on Jake is shot by guards sent by Julie who used Jake to engineer the whole thing and have an excuse to vilify Grasmere Valley. When Elliot finds this he is beyond distraught that his beloved wife has been murdered. Volume 13 He becomes good friends with Scott Petri and Jennie Wier who were also attacked by Jake Petri during the school massacre. The three were supporters of Ryan Decony during his trial in Volume 13 beliving that his wife Sandra Decony died accidentally and not by the hands of Ryan. This however turns out to be wrong as it is proved Ryan is a killer. Volume 18 When Scott Petri and his family visit the grave of his brother Jake Petri four years after he passed away he and his wife Lalandra Petri recall the events of what happened in the school with Jake killing Elliot's wife Alisha and with supporting Ryan Decony which Elliot had done with Scott and Jennie before they realised he was actually guilty.